Good, Kind Children
Good, Kind Children '''(simply '''Good Child; Good Little Children '''in the HD remake) is the 7th episode as well as being the song from the Pororo Singalong series. It demonstrates how children should be in good terms with friends and family. Plot Pororo and friends always do what good children should do, and they are all good people. Pororo and Crong learn that good children do not fight and throw toys at one another, Loopy learns that they do not cry when he or she is upset for long, Eddy learns that they do not play tricks on his or her friends, and Poby learns that they do not take away his or her friend's things. Lyrics Original '''Pororo Good, kind children don't fight with their friends Whenever someone else says, "Hahaha!", smile a smile Always on good terms with all their friends The very best child that there could be No other than... Me, me, me, me! Pororo! Loopy Good, kind children don't cry easily Whenever someone else says, "Hahaha!", smile a smile Smile even though you fall down again The very best child that there could be No other than who - me, me, me! Loopy! Eddy Good and kind children do not play tricks Whenever someone else says, "Hahaha!", smile a smile Always give a hand to those who need help The very best child that there could be No other than who - me, me, me! Eddy! Pororo (angrily, to Crong) Stop! Stop! Crong (mischievously) Crong, crong! Poby Good, kind children don't take things from their friends Whenever someone else says, "Hahaha!", smile a smile Give and share everything with their friends The very best child that there could be It's no other than who - me, me, me! Poby! More than that, the very best children are... Gang No one other than - who can it be? All of us----! HD Remake Pororo Good little children don’t throw toys at their friends Be nice and kind to each other Ha-Ha-Ha, laugh out loud Always play nice with good friends, right till the end The most kind and sweetest child Is yours truly… me, me, me, me! Pororo! Loopy Good little children don’t stay upset for long Be nice and kind to each other Ha-Ha-Ha, laugh out loud After a fall, stand up tall, laugh above all The most kind and sweetest child Is yours truly… me, me, me, me! Loopy! Eddy Good little children don’t play naughty pranks Be nice and kind to each other Ha-Ha-Ha, laugh out loud Always willing to help out just give a shout The most kind and sweetest child Is yours truly… me, me, me, me! Eddy! Poby Good little children don’t take toys from their friends Be nice and kind to each other Ha-Ha-Ha, laugh out loud With your good friends giving, lending, always sharing The most kind and sweetest child Is yours truly… me, me, me, me! Poby! But really, the sweetest children are... Gang None other than each and every single one of us----! Key Change * A flat major Trivia * This is also the first song to have a triple time (3/4) rhythm. * The song mentions the following dos and don'ts: Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Spin-off